Although advances have been made in the treatment of pediatric Ewing's sarcoma and rhabdomyosarcoma, the cure rates in metastatic disease is still poor. Both of these tumors are very responsive to radiation therapy for the local disease. Because of the ability to limit the bone marrow toxicity with autologous bone marrow infusion, we are testing the efficacy of total body irradiation therapy as a systemic treatment modality for patients who have failed primary treatment in these diseases. We intend to assess the response rate and the duration of response in patients who have disease which has failed primary therapy. We will also evaluate the toxicity of high dose total body irradiation.